Rotisserie ovens are popular for roasting chickens and the like because the slow, even turning of the chicken results in a tender and juicy bird with a crispy skin on every side. However, rotisserie ovens typically are self-contained such that the oven includes its own heat source and enclosure. Accordingly, these ovens are generally bulky to store and expensive to purchase. For these reasons, rotisserie ovens typically are used only in commercial establishments or as a luxury item in residential households having the needed storage space and income to purchase such one-time use items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rotisserie cooking device that is easy to store and inexpensive to manufacture. Moreover, there is a need for a rotisserie device that may be used for other cooking functions so that the initial purchase of the device may be justified as a non-luxury cooking item.